


Kabedon, Yukadon, Katsudon

by OuMiyuki



Series: Honoka x Aqours [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Belated Birthday Riko, HonoRiko, Part 2 of my Honoka x Aqours mission, Romance, Yukadon, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka gets her way with Riko by treating the girl to a whole lot of her fetishes. (don, don, don!) (HonoRiko)





	Kabedon, Yukadon, Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Riko! I had 3 story ideas for you, and chose to write this in the end! XD
> 
> I skipped how they met, but I think this is cute anyways. :'3
> 
> May you enjoy~!

"How long are you going to curl up on my bed? Honoka-san?" The auburn hair girl and owner of the room asked in a resigned tone where she stood near the door; however the only response she got from the person in question was further curling on  _her_  pillow.

"Honoka-san-"

"Honoka." The gingerhead spoke, the pillow muffling her voice.

"What?" Riko took a step closer and stopped when the university student turned around to face her; an unexpectedly determined expression on. Riko held her breath subconsciously.

"Ho-no-ka." Fine auburn coloured brows were raised. "You're supposed drop the '-san'."

The pianist felt a smile quirk upwards as she repositioned herself to face slightly away from demanding blue eyes. "I'm just not used to it. You're older after all,  _and I do respect you a lot_ , Honoka-san." Riko added under her breath.

Honoka narrowed her eyes at the girl who refused to meet their agreement, before calling said girl in a low, warning tone. " _Riko-chan._ "

The auburn hair girl turned back in time to see Honoka out of her bed and taking purposeful strides towards her, instinctively, Riko takes steps backwards to avoid whatever Honoka was planning.

Little did Riko know, she was doing exactly as Honoka wanted; as Riko found her back against the wall, and the gingerhead had a sly, satisfied grin plastered to her face.

Pale, soft skin that was clean other than a few scratches here and there because of how rowdy the owner can be, was placed strongly beside Riko's head causing the auburn hair girl's breath to hitch.

"H-H-Honoka-san?!"

Honoka's lips parted slightly, satisfied at the younger girl's reaction.

"It's Ho-no-ka, Riko-chan." Honoka continued in a soft yet commanding tone.

Riko swallowed and turned her head towards the wall behind her. "Y-You're being unfair, Honoka..san! You know I like kabedon and am weak to it!"

The gingerhead stifled a chuckle and moved her head purposefully slowly and closer to the still defiant high schooler.

"If you like it, it shouldn't be a problem right?" Honoka made sure Riko was looking at her left hand before she pretended to raise it.

"H-Honoka!" Riko exclaimed; the kabendon-loving girl swooned and lost conscious the last time the oblivious gingerhead did a double arm kabedon on her, and she certainly did not feel like re-enacting that scene once more right now.

As quick as Riko gave in to addressing the university student the way she wants, the atmosphere changed as Honoka's seductive smile grew into a broad, childlike smile. "That's how you do it, Riko-chan!"

Honoka grabbed Riko by the waist with her left hand and the head with her right hand in the next moment, in a single shriek of surprise, Riko found herself lying on the floor, and that sickeningly charming and childish smile was looking right back at her.

"Honoka…What are you doing..?"

Riko trailed off as realization hit her – Honoka had carefully pulled her right hand from under the auburn hair girl's head and was currently keeping herself up with both hands beside Riko.

Honoka laughed unabashedly at the sight of a wide-eyed Riko, shaking from growing excitement, and hopefully not anger.

"You like yukadon too, right, Riko-chan~?" The gingerhead chuckled at Riko's growing red face. "It's a reward for calling me Honoka."

"… _I should add the –san more often and get Honoka to reward me then…_ " Riko averts her eyes from those straightforward blue and mumbled to herself.

Honoka couldn't quite catch what the auburn hair girl said, but was promptly distracted by her own thoughts too. "Now I feel like eating katsudon."

Riko sighs. "Get off me, and we can go get some food."

Honoka did just the opposite instead by leaning closer. "Cook for me, Riko-chan?"

The pianist swore her heart was trying to beat its way out of her ribcage because of everything that the gingerhead was doing. "Sometimes I wonder who the older one is…"

Honoka grinned widely. "Hehe~ But I love Riko-chan's cooking!"

Riko could not help the heat on her cheeks spread to her ears. "…I guess it can't be helped…"

It can't be helped that Riko's heart does somersaults when Honoka laughs, and it can't be helped that Riko loves Honoka and will want to do what she can to make Honoka happy; which is usually feeding Honoka.

"Come on, Honoka. Help me in the kitchen."

Honoka beamed and skipped after Riko. "Okay~ I love you, Riko-chan!"

Riko jolts but hides it with a sigh. "Oh, stop with your sweet tongue…"

Honoka laughs, not understanding the effect of her words. "I mean what I say!"

"It's making me blush so stop it." Riko grumbled as she grabbed the ingredients from the refrigerator.

"I like seeing Riko-chan blush~" Honoka continued her mindless comments that made Riko squeal inside, but melt outside.

"I don't want to let you see that." Riko huffs weakly, turning away from Honoka.

"Eh~ Why not~?" Honoka jumps in front of Riko while the auburn hair girl turns away; this continues for some time before Riko threatens to not cook for Honoka, so the gingerhead obediently helped out without teasing the auburn hair girl (at least not too much).

**Author's Note:**

> So~~ I hope everyone enjoyed the triple don of love? XD –chuckles- I wanted to write Honoka kabedon-ing Riko for a while now~ X'3
> 
> And well~ This is the…second part of my Honoka conquers Aqours mission. :'P (It would have been Chika next, but Riko's birthday rolled by! XP)
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know how you find it~ XD I greatly appreciate all feedback for future Honoka x Aqours stories~ -chuckles- Until next time!


End file.
